A Shocking Situation
by ferretlove634
Summary: Even as a teenager Laxus' didn't have many friends. He had one. But she was different. The parted ways, but not because she wanted to because he needed to. She'd become more than a friend and he distanced himself. She has found her way back into his life and the results terrify him. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed so long ago that Laxus and I stood in this exact spot.

* * *

 _"Watch it!" I growled at the young man who had bumped me. He stopped in his place and turned only his head to glare at me. I didn't waver. This guy didn't scare me! But as I thought that lightning crackled around him. I motioned my hand for him to come at me. As he did I jumped, dodging the attack and requiping into lightning resistant armor. I landed on my feet as he came at me again. His attack hit my spear and using that I pushed him back crushing the building behind him._

 _I requiped into my regular clothing and my weapon disappeared as I approached the rubble he'd fallen into. I reached my hand out to help him up. He scoffed at my gesture, but my hand stayed there and finally he took it. I helped him to his feet, "You're pretty strong, Lightning boy." I commented._

 _"Laxus," he spoke up. He speaks! I thought. "My name is Laxus Dreyar."_

 _"It's nice to meet you, Laxus. I'm Juliet Rivera. I specialize in Requip Magic." I stated proudly._

 _"Juliet! It's time to head back." I heard my mother calling._

 _"Let's do this again sometime." I shouted to him as I took off._

* * *

Thankfully, we got to know each other. It wasn't easy. Sometimes I had to sneak out, but I would never let Laxus know the risk I had been taking. Then, it just stopped. He stopped coming to meet me and I moved to another town.

"Hey, Jules... what are you thinking about?" one of my companions asked. He was quite close to my face when he asked me this question. He had no perception of space.

"It's none of your business Sting." I hissed his name just to prove how pissed off he'd made me.

Sting cowered away behind Rouge. Their Exceeds behind them.

I placed my hand on my upper arm near my shoulder where my guild stamp was. Sabertooth. When my mother was on her death bed I ran into Sting... almost the same way I'd met Laxus. At first, I thought it was Laxus. But it was stupid to get my hopes up. Once my mother died and the funeral arrangements were made he invited me to join HIS guild. I graciously accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sting and Rouge recoiled at my anger, I began to continue our journey to the Fairy Tail guild. I didn't know my companions reasoning for coming, as they did not know mine. But they followed behind me.

Rouge had once pointed out that Sting liked me more than a friend... but all I could see Sting as was a brother. He'd been looking out for me from the beginning. How could I think of him as more? Lector hopped onto my shoulder as I thought.

I enjoyed Lector's company and Frosche's too. More than I did Rouge or Sting. Lector sat on my shoulder in silence as if examining my facial expressions. At the thought of him trying to examine me, I smiled. "If you have a question, just ask."

The strawberry colored exceed reached for words. "Why did you decide to come with us?" He asked. Of course that would be the question. It was most likely the question on everyone's mind.

"I have an old friend in Fairy Tail." I didn't look to see Sting and Rouge's reactions. Lector's alone told me that they were shocked I had friends. I wasn't a very friendly person in all honesty. It might have been why I got along with the Dragon Slayers who mainly kept their emotions to themselves.

Finally, we had reached the guild hall. But the doors were shut.

"Do we knock?" Sting questioned. As he said that I swung the doors open. Shocking everyone inside the Guild Hall and my companions. Lector jumped down and ran to hide behind Sting just in case there was trouble.

"We are looking for the Dragon Slayers of this guild." I demanded. I'd figured out Rouge and Sting's intent. Although their intent was friendly. They began to step forwards, one by one. Even a few extra ones. A mysterious redhead and a silver haired girl, those were the extras. They looked ready for a fight. There was one missing. I spotted him sitting at the bar, "I believe Laxus Dreyar is missing from their equation." I stated as I walked through the Guild Hall towards Laxus.

I almost missed it, Laxus shot a bolt of lightining my way. I jumped up into the air, barely dodging it as I requiped. Laxus turned around in his seat to see the end result. But the tables were turned on him when my spear was pointed in his chest. I smirked. I was victorious once again.

"J-Juliet." When he spoke my name I lowered my weapon and it disappeared.

A smile came across my face, "It's been awhile." And for the first time my companions saw me reveal emotion.

I grabbed Laxus' by the jacket and pulled him close. There was fear in his eyes as he tried to struggle away from my grasp.

Smack.

The slap across his face rang throughout the guild hall. Three people ran to his side, ready for a fight. "You have people fight your own battles now, Laxus?" I questioned, giving a stunning blow to his pride.

With a wave of his hand, the were at ease. "I deserved that." He said as he rubbed his hand against his face where I'd slapped him. It left a nice red mark on his face. I smirked, satisfied with the events.


	3. Chapter 3

Sting and Rouge scrambled to apologize to everyone as Laxus and I stood still front of each other. Of course, he deserved that red mark plastered across his face! He stood me up. Not as lovers, but as friends! He was the only friend I had then and he bailed!

"Can we talk privately?" Laxus asked. He looked me directly in the eyes and I could see it. Shame? Sadness? He began to walk away. I was quick to follow behind him as we exited the back door of the guild hall.

It was raining when we stepped outside, but I didn't mind and it didn't seem to bother Laxus. He turned to face me. The expression on his face told me he was trying. He wanted to explain. I stepped towards him and placed my hand on his cheek were I'd slapped him. I stroked my finger across his cheek. It was just like this the last time I'd seen him.

 _I wanted to. The feelings were there. My heart was throbbing as we both leaned in. When our lips touched I was shocked... literally. Laxus began to pull away to apologize, but I leaned in for another kiss. The shock was bearable, I could take it._

"Juliet," Laxus spoke up as he took my hand in his own. "I could have killed you that night."

 _Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything. Was it pleasure? or pain? I was falling. My body hit the ground. I should have felt some sort of pain, but there was nothing. Laxus scrambled to the ground, tears falling down his face._

What was that? A vision? No. It was a memory. I must have buried it because it was too painful. I stumbled backwards and fell down to my knees. I'd come all this way only to be reminded that we couldn't be together? No! I wouldn't accept that. Tears were streaming down my face when Laxus wiped them away. He must have knelt down to check on me.

I threw myself into his arms. I didn't care if there was a risk! But there was nothing. No shock. He must have been waiting for the shock as well, but when it didn't happen he wrapped his muscular arms around me. I nuzzled my face into his chest, still bawling my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laxus POV**

She'd come all this way to see me. _Oh, Juliet,_ I thought sadly as we sat on the green ground as the rain poured down. Hearing her sobbing into my chest pained me more than she could ever realize. Juliet was a fighter. I'd never seen her cry like this before.

 _When Juliet began to fall, I wanted to catch her but it was is I was frozen in place. I scrambled down to the ground to be next to her, afraid to touch her though. Tears were falling down my face. I cared about her so much, maybe even loved her and I'd hurt her. I punched the ground leaving a hole. Her head turned to look at me and her hand reached out and touched my face before she lost conscienceness._

Suddenly the crying stopped, I looked down worried about her well being. But, she had just passed out. I picked her up and carried her into the guild hall where everyone seemed to have gotten over what had happened.

That was until Sting looked my way. The anger in his eyes, I'd seen it before. I looked down at Juliet. _That's why you joined that guild,_ he was so much like her that they might as well be related. I felt something kick me in the lower leg and I looked down, an exceed.

"Give her back!" the exceed shouted at me.

"I would, but I don't think you can carry her." I gave the exceed a hard time as Sting approached me.

"Take her back to your guild and don't let her come back." The look in my eyes as I said this was vicious. Juliet couldn't come back... she'd only get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Juliet POV**

When I awoke, it felt as if I were being carried. "Laxus?" I questioned groggily. I felt the person tense up. I opened my eyes to see that it wasn't Laxus carrying me, it was Sting. Calling him Laxus had offended him, that was easy to see. It was plastered all over his face.

"Juliet!" Lector's voice filled my heart with joy. He hopped down from Sting's shoulder down to my stomach. "Laxus didn't hurt you, did he?" Lector questioned.

I burst out in laughter. My reaction caught them by surprise though. Sting stopped walking. "He didn't?" Sting questioned seriously.

Oh, how I wanted to burst into laughter again. Laxus, hurt me? That was the cutest thing I'd ever heard. Sting began to put me down when I noticed something was wrapped around me. It was Laxus' jacket.

Another realization surrounded me. We were heading back to the Sabertooth Guild. _No!_ I shouted in my head as I began to run back to the guild leaving my companion's in the dust.

When I arrived I was almost out of breath as I swung the doors open once again. "Laxus Dreyar! You are not getting off that easy!" I shouted when I saw him standing by the request board. He was obviously about to take off.

He turned around only to see me standing directly in front of him. He gasped, he hadn't expected me to be so close. I was so angry even I could see my magical power rising near me. Laxus stood firm though.

With the entire guild watching our movements I became so close that there was no space between us. He was scrambling to get away though, but he was pinned thanks to the request board. Then I kissed him, it was a soft shock. I could hear the whispers of the guild.

 **Laxus POV**

When her lips touched mine, I shocked her. I tried to pull away but it was useless. In the beginning the kiss was filled with anger. But now, it was passion and since the first kiss there hadn't been any shocks. My arms wrapped around her slowly as I began to kiss her back. Cheers began to fill the guild hall. I lifted her up and Juliet wrapped her legs around me. When she did that I turned the tables on her and she was pressed up against the request board now. A moan escaped her lips.

I fled the guild hall with her wrapped around me. Our love was a sight for the entire town to see. When we had reached my home I laid her gently down on the bed. This was the first time we'd gotten this far with out her almost dying. Of course, I'd only tried kissing her once before.

I watched as Juliet stripped quickly. She stripped down to nothing. I understood why. She wanted me, before something could ruin that. She sat up undressing me quickly. That's when she got down on her knees. As her hands touched my lower region, she stroked it. Teasing me. Kissing it and slowly inserting my cock into her mouth. I moaned pleasurably. I should have expected the bravest move from her, but it wasn't anything quite like this.

I could feel myself about to give way. That's when I got her to her feet and laid her down on the bed. Inserting myself inside of her. "Laxus," she moaned my name. Hearing my name said like that was more than I could bare. Cumming inside of her was like the heavens had opened up. That's when I noticed it, she began writhing in pain. "Juliet," I removed myself from being on top of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Juliet POV**

Every moment had been pure satisfaction. Even the moment when I felt his sperm swimming inside. But after that. It was a pain I could not describe. I was trembling whenever Laxus realized something was wrong. He quickly threw on his pants when I didn't answer his question. I shook my head as he tried to pick me up, but when he tried anyway. I shocked him. After that I remember hearing an agonizing scream that must have come from me. But, that was it.

 _Where am I? I questioned. When I looked down I saw myself screaming in pain and Laxus trying to comfort me. What is this? I trembled as I looked around. A young girl sat on a green grassy hill writing in a journal. She looked up from her writing and smiled at me. She patted the grass beside her, telling me to come sit. When I looked at this child, I felt a connection. I trusted her. I sat down beside her, "What are you writing?" I questioned the child._

 _"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a journal." The kid had spunk. She reminded me of myself when I was young._

 _That was when a boy, a little bit older than the girl, ran up. He stopped trying to catch his breath, "We need to let mom head back now, dad will have a fit." the boy spoke._

 _The little girl kissed my hand, "see you soon, mama."_

Silence surrounded me as I stared up at the ceiling. Where had I gone? How had that happened? Most importantly, where was Laxus? I heard people rush into the room, but I couldn't move to see who it was. But they came into view anyway. He had brought Sting and Rouge! If I could move I would beat him to a pulp.

I felt Lector curl up next to me. Laxus had at least covered me up and for I was grateful. Sting wouldn't have been able to put his eyes away if he hadn't. Whenever I'd seen Sting's face, I saw the hurt. The pain I must have caused him for choosing Laxus.

My eyes shut, knowing my friends were close. I let sleep overcome me.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days passed. I wasn't sure how I could tell how it had been that long, but it was a feeling. I opened my eyes to Sting was the only one in the room. Lector was still curled up next to me, I moved my hand to pet him. I moved! I sat up in a hurry almost hitting my head against the dashboard. Lector hopped to his feet and Sting just gazed at me.

"Laxus, where is-" the door opened and he entered the room surprised to see me awake. I watched as Lector hopped down from the bed Even now I could feel Sting's sadness. Lector waved goodbye to me and I waved back as they left.

Laxus shut the door behind Sting and Lector. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

I nodded, but how was I supposed to tell him? I already knew that I was pregnant. How do you just bring that up? A tear rolled down my face as I pictured that little girls smile. I'd always been fond of children.

"Are you okay?" Laxus questioned.

I took in a deep breath and wiped away my tears. They had been tears of joy, but all the time. "We need to talk." He nodded.

 **Laxus POV**

When I saw Juliet crying I had thought it was because I'd hurt her. But, these were tears of joy? I sat down on the side of the bed when she told me we needed to talk. "Maybe you should put some clothes on." I mentioned.

I watched her look down, her face flushed red, but when she spoke she said, "That can wait."

What was so important that she needed to talk about without getting dressed. How was I supposed to let her go if she wouldn't get dressed? The feelings I had for her needed to end before she got hurt again.

But, I listened to her speak. I was in complete awe. She knew ahead of time that she was pregnant now because when everything went black she saw them. Them! More than one! How was I supposed to take this news?


	8. Chapter 8

**Juliet POV**

The next morning I awoke early, too early. It was 3 o' clock in the morning. I sat on the edge of the bed putting my shoes on. I stood up and looked at Laxus sleeping soundly on the bed. It was a peaceful image and that was how I wanted to remember him. I placed my letter on the bedside table, _I hope you see this,_ I thought as I headed out the door where Sting and Rouge were standing there waiting for me.

"Are you sure about this?" Sting questioned with a look of concern. It was nice to see the two dragon slayers worry about me, but this was for the best.

I nodded and picked up Frosche, "Let's go." I managed a smile. It was easier to fake when I carried the cutest exceed in the world. Who couldn't love a cat who thought they were a frog?

We were approaching the Sabertooth guild hall when I the wind around me blew in a different direction. I quickly placed Frosche on the ground and charged at Sting, knocking us to the ground. A heard a growl from above us. I'd been right. I rolled off of Sting, getting to my feet. I could already seen Rouge's magic energy increasing.

"What the hell!?" Sting yelled at me. Was he this thick? Unaware of the danger! How careless! I used my magic energry to requip and readied myself for the next attack. Finally, it seemed Sting was catching on.

"Lector, you and Frosche get to safety." I was demaned the frightened exceed. I didn't blame Lector for not moving. He'd just seen his companion attacked by an unknown assaliant. "Please, I don't want them to hurt you." I softened my voice, showing how much I truly cared about the exceeds. Lector nodded grabbing Frosche's hand and they ran for the guild hall.

"Who is there?" I shouted into the emptiness of the night. Then I was knocked onto the ground. Sting was holding against the attacker. It was a woman. I got to my feet and watched as the two fought. Sting was clearly distracted by her beauty, but frustrated at her attempt to hurt his friends.

Before I knew it, the girl was on her knees. Forfeiting her life. "You're an assassain!" I growled as I approached to take her head.

Sting held his arm out stopping me from giving her the killing blow. With that signal I requiped into my regular clothes and stood next to Rouge and watched the Guild Master intentlly.

"What's your name?" Sting questioned the young woman.

"Terra, Terra Warren. I'm an assassain sent to kill you, Sting Eucliffe. If you let me live, I will only try again." her voice was serious, because the words she spoke were the truth. So why was he hestating?

"Terra, you are a beautiful and talented young lady. You can come at me all you want, but you will never win." Was Sting serious? That was it? He began to walk away towards the guild hall.

I glanced at Rouge who was also confused by his actions, but we followed Sting to the guild hall.


	9. Chapter 9

When we entered the guild hall I immediately headed for my room. I felt someone tug at my arm. I turned to face the person, when I saw it was Sting I relaxed a little bit. "Is there something you need?" I questioned him, it was odd him coming to me personally without Rouge or Lector around.

Sting let go of my arm and fell to his knees. Automatically, I knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" my voice was frantic. Had the assassain actually hit him? _I'll kill her!_ my thoughts about this woman were vicious.

"Sorry, I'm just a little worn out." I could even hear the loss of energy in his voice. "That assassain is good." he managed to say.

How annoying! He's complimenting the woman who tried to kill him. "You shouldn't have let her go." I stated

"Probably not, but when I was going to deal the final blow. I saw you." Sting explained, "Her determination and strong will. I saw in her, what I saw in you. I couldn't kill her, it would be like killing you."

I guess I understood. Without notice I felt soft lips placed on mine. Sting? When he pulled away I was blushing. _I can't believe he just did that!_

"I know you feel for Laxus, but I couldn't let you run to him without you knowing." I had already known. But, could I continue to think of him as a brother after that? I had never believed that Sting would be man enough to do what he'd just done. That's why, before now, I hadn't.

Although we were in the guild hallway I pushed him gently down, his back on the ground. His face flushed red. It was cute seeing him this way. As I sat on top of him I leaned down close to his face. I was teasing him, I knew that, but it was so much fun. I felt his hand go up the back of my shirt and I shuddered from the feeling.

Sting sat up with me still sitting on him, his hand gently stroked my cheek as he kissed me again.

Cough. Cough.

At that noise we both looked in the direction it came in. Rouge. He was standing there. Had he been watching us? Quickly both Sting and I seperated from each other though. "Pervert." I referred to Rouge as I went into my bedroom.

I leaned up against the door. I looked at the clock in my room it was ten in the morning and I was going to bed. This trip had been so exhausting.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had passed since I left Laxus in Magnolia. I only hoped he'd read my letter. I'd left because I didn't want him to feel pressured into being with me now because of my situation. Sting and Rouge were the only other people who knew about what had happened and even knowing that Sting had wanted me as his girlfriend. So we'd become an item. Also, we hadn't seen the assassain again, which worried me but disappointed Sting. He was always up for a challenge. Although, he said that if Laxus' came for me that it wasn't going to be a fight. That I rightfully belonged to Laxus.

Because of the trip to Magnolia my sleep schedule had been all messed up, but now it was finally right. To celebrate Frosche and I were shopping. I was happy that Frosche agreed to come even though Rouge wouldn't. As we were shopping I noticed a young girl following us.

I snuck up behind the young woman, "Are you following me?" I questioned her. As I stared at her she reminded me of Rouge. A depressing sort of person dressed in black. But her hair was a beautiful pink, even then it was impossible to not notice the dark energy flowing from her.

When I questioned the girl she took off, it was a shock. I'd at least expected answer. _Must be shy,_ when I looked back Frosche had continued shopping without me... or I'd assumed. But he was gone. _Rouge is going to kill me,_ I thought as I went to look for Frosche.

Hours went by and I decided to get a search party ready at the guild. I entered the guild hall and saw Rouge blushing and that girl again. And Frosche! "Frosche!" I ran to him, hugging him, "I'm so sorry." I apologized to Rouge and Frosche.

"This is Lydia. She found Frosche wandering alone. Frosche wanted to find the guild on his own, so she just protected him along the way." Rouge explained.

"Thank you, Lydia. If anything had happened to Frosche I never would have forgiven myself. My name is Juliet." I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you." she said and then her and Rouge continued to talk amongst themselves.

 _How cute_ , I thought with a smile. The sun was setting beautifully outside and it was time for me to get ready for bed.

As I entered my room, I noticed a tear rolling down my face. I quickly wiped it away as I picked out my nightgown and underwear, and grabbed a towel. I went into my personal bathroom and began to run the hot water.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAXUS POV**

Juliet had left. She had really left! It had been three days and I hadn't had the nerve to go look for her. Mirajane kept looking at me. The look in her eyes was ... uncomfortable. "Do you have something to say?" I questioned her, my voice stern and slightly slurred from drinking.

Mirajane stuck her nose up at me and continued cleaning the dishes. I sighed and stared back down at the counter in front of me. Could she really know she was pregnant? The thought of being a father terrified me. What if I wasn't good at it or messed up so much that they ended up hating me?

I stood up from the bar and walked out of the guild. I couldn't just sit there with these questions. I need to talk to Juliet.

When I arrived at the Sabertooth guild Rouge was chatting up some girl and Sting had just exited his room. My appearance alone caught his attention. When I looked at him I saw something. As if he had known I would show up. He motioned for me to follow him, "You're here to see Jules, right?" he questioned me as we walked.

"I need to see her." was all I could say. I couldn't manage any other words or even try explaining to him. But why did I need to explain?

We came to a stop and Sting patted me on the back. As if wishing me luck. I knocked on the door, hoping that this was Juliet's room. That Sting hadn't tricked me.

The door opened and she stood there drying her beautiful blonde hair with a white towel. She was dressed in a see though white laced nightgown with light blue trim. I could even see the matching thong underneath. Did she really answer the door dressed this way?

"Laxus..." her voice was beautiful. God, I'd missed it. But, I could tell she was shocked I was here.


	12. Chapter 12

**JULIET POV**

Laxus? What was he doing here? Did Sting invite him? I had all these questions, but before I could even speak Laxus embraced him. Warmth was radiating from him... that and the smell of booze. He'd been drinking? I escaped his embrace and pulled him into my room, shutting the door behind him.

There was a silence between us. It was awkward because I was always talking, but I was at a loss for words. From his embrace alone I learned that he'd come on his own free will. But, why? I'd given him a free pass to not be in my life or be responsible for these children. Any guy would jump on that opportunity, right?

Laxus took it upon himself to sit on the edge of my bed, so I sat down beside him. "Why did you come here?" I questioned him. There were so many more questions I wanted to ask, but those were the words that escaped my lips.

"I couldn't just leave you." He spoke up. His words hit me hard. I had left him. I hadn't given him a choice or anything. I just took off.

"Juliet, we didn't choose for this to happen. Especially on the first time, but... we should at least try. I mean, I care about you. I've loved you since we were young, but this is a big step and I don't know if I'm ready for this... but I can't just leave you without trying."

As he spoke I was moved. He'd loved me all this time? He was only trying to protect me. But he was right. We are young, we might not be ready for this but we could at least try! A tear fell down my face and I felt Laxus wipe it away, "I didn't mean to make you cry." he joked.

I threw myself into Laxus' chest and began to bawl like a child. I had been so unsure of everything. I'd left him out of it not knowing he could be feeling the same. Laxus stroked my hair as I cried, reassuring me that everything would be okay and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**3 WEEKS LATER...**

I awoke in an empty bed. Normally, Laxus would be holding me tightly as I woke up. Quickly I dressed myself and went downstairs. I hoped to find my love eating breakfast, instead I found Bickslow pretty our black cat, Shadow. "Bickslow," I greeted Laxus' friend with a hug.

Bickslow returned the hug, "Laxus told me to wait here until you woke up. He's at the guild hall. Would you like me to walk you there?"

 _If Laxus hadn't asked this of Bickslow I might as well have a been a headless chicken,_ I thought and nodded at Bickslow. "I'd enjoy the company."

Out of all of Laxus' friends I got along with Bickslow the most. He was interesting company. Always full of surprises. Freed was all over MY man which I didn't appreciate. Evergreen was... predictable.

We walked into the guild hall and Mirajane flagged me down. Laxus had told me about what she'd done and it was obvious that she'd had my back even though we were total strangers then. Since I had switched guilds Mirajane, Cana and I had become good friends.

As approached the bar Mirajane immediately began to speak, "Laxus is meeting with the Guild Master. You are supposed to join them in the office." Mirajane looked cheerful as always, but even I could tell she was curious about what was happening.

"Alright, I'll fill you in." I told her as I walked off towards the office. Before I knocked on the door I wondered what this was about. I took a deep breathe and knocked. The door swung open and Laxus embraced me. Now, I was seriously clueless.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Laxus released me from his embrace I was greated by his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. We'd met briefly a few times since I joined Fairy Tail.

"In this small amount of time I've seen Laxus as I saw him only once before. When he was but a teen sneaking out the window to see a girl that I assume is you." Makarov was speaking to the both of us.

I looked towards Laxus with a question mark plastered on my face, but his face was red from blushing and it answered my question. He snuck out to see me like I snuck out to see him. I smiled and faced Makarov once more.

"I've been wanting to retire for a long time now, but Laxus didn't have what it took to be Guild Master until recently. I'd like him to consider this offer and have you by his side as he achieves things much greater than this."

My mouth dropped. It had been no secret that Laxus once tried to take over the guild by force. How would the other guild members feel about this? "I will consider this." I heard Laxus speak up. He took my hand and smiled at me, "Isn't there something we need to check?"

At first I was confused, but then I remembered. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that it was possible I was pregnant.

"You are dismissed." Makarov said to us then we swiftly exited the room and took off running, hand in hand, with smiles on our faces to our house.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't believe my eyes...

Knock. Knock. "Jules, are you okay in there?" Laxus' voice awaited me on the other side of this door.

"Just a minute..." I replied frantically. How could I face him with these results?

I stared down at the pregnancy test... It was negative. I wasn't pregnant. Then what was the vision I had seen?

Slowly, I turned to face the door. This was it. He would leave or he'd be furious that I had lied. My shaking hands reached towards the doorknob, slowly unlocking the door. The door creaked open, "Are you okay?" Laxus questioned me.

I had seen my reflection. I knew how disturbing I looked. My beautiful golden hair was thrown into a messy bun that was already falling apart. Mascara ran down my face, my bright blue eyes had lost their shine.

Laxus quickly reached for the results. His reaction told me he was just as confused as I was.

"I'm sorry." My voice was hushed as tears began to flood down my face again.

Laxus tossed the test into the trash can near by and pulled me into his arms. "We can try again."

His words shocked me. Try again? Did he truly mean that?


	16. Chapter 16

**Six Months Later...**

Laxus kept his word and much more. He accepted his role as Fairy Tail's new Guild Master. It took a few months for some members to adjust, but they adjusted.

Today, I am sixteen weeks pregnant (that's four months) with twins! It wasn't that long ago that I had reunited with Laxus and I was decieved with a false pregnancy. He kept his word and we tried once more for children. I hadn't expected him to be so serious about settling down and starting a family, but he was dead serious.

Knock. Knock.

Without waiting for a a response Mirajane and Cana entered the room. They were dressed in beautiful black dresses for my wedding. My beautiful bridesmaids smiled at me. "You look stunning." Mirajane said and Cana nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I responded, "You two look just as beautiful."

* * *

 **15 years later...** _(Switching to Third Person)_

Juliet was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her two beautiful children. She and Laxus had been blessed with twins, a girl and a boy. As Juliet set the plates for the table a handsome shaggy haired blonde sat down at the table.

"Mom, Tania won't answer me again. Apparently, I've done something to upset her." the boy told his Juliet.

Juliet responded with a smile, "No matter what you say you're going to aggitate her, Scott, she is you sister after all."

Scott lowered his head. He was desperately trying to get along with his sister.

A long, wavy haired blonde with blue eyes and headphones around her neck sat down next to Scott with a displeased face. "Where is dad?" she questioned.

Knock. Knock.

Both Juliet and Tania looked towrds Scott with concern. "You didn't." Juliet stated as Laxus answered the door. The silence was the answer to Juliet's question. Scott scarfed down some bacon and eggs and went towards to door.

There she stood. Her pink hair flowing to her waist. She used a headband to keep her hair out of her face. Her green eyes stared passed Laxus towards Scott. "Flare!" Scott waved to his best friend and crush... Flare Dragneel.


End file.
